Until now there are known mechanical, electrical, pneumatic, hydraulic, magnetic and combined gears that transfer the motion and mechanical power from one shaft to another shaft while one pair of geared wheels (cog wheels) performs a movement that has a constant transfer ratio given by the ration of the number of teeth of wheels. The disadvantage of these given technical solutions is that there is a constant transfer ratio where provided by the meshing one or two pairs of teeth of co-engaged wheels and optimum efficiency is not provided.
Another known solution is a transfer facility according to invention's description to applicant's certificate no. 223 064 is formed by a box of facility, equipped with a geared crown wheel co-engaged (meshed in) with a gearing freely placed pinion, firmly connected with the outlet shaft. Though it is possible to achieve with the given transfer facility high gear ratios of revolutions by one pair of geared wheels (cog wheels), the disadvantage of the above solution is the fact that the driving and driven shaft are in one axis, the transfer ratio is constant and thus does not provide optimum efficiency of the facility.
Another known solution is the transfer equipment with a changeable gear ratio according to the patent documentation no. 281 220 that mainly relates to motor vehicles that contain between the input and output, a differential mechanism that has three inputs. The disadvantage of the given solution is the high price, heavy weight, low efficiency and great complexity, especially if it contains a greater number of geared wheels with various transfer (gear) ratios as required by current industrial trends.
Though the latest gear ratios contain a mechanism for direct meshing that start to work when the motor vehicle reaches a certain average driving speed, to remove at this stage the losses in the exchanger (transmission or converter), the above given mechanisms that are very complex, do not solve the issue connected with high power losses caused by the converter at low speeds.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,618 is further also known an equipment whose input drives communicate directly through the torque converter and reduction gear with the second input of gear mechanism. This results in the fact that there goes through a the converter only a certain part of power and thus the losses in the converter can be decreased. The disadvantage of this technical solution is a relatively complex and large gear mechanism.
The object of the technical solution of the device herein disclosed, is to create a gear mechanism with a variable gear ratio of given type, in a simple manner having minimal parts.